The present invention relates to a channel switching and image display in digital and analog television broadcasting receiving apparatuses.
In the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus, there has been a disadvantage that it takes a long time until the image display after switching is started in the channel switching.
As an improvement measure for the disadvantage, there is a method, as disclosed in Patent Reference 1, for reducing the psychological burden of the user by using a display method that keeps the image before the channel switching as a static image, and gradually enlarges the moving image after the channel switching.
As another improvement measure, there has been conceived a display method, as disclosed in Patent Reference 2, for weighting and synthesizing the moving images of before and after the channel switching.
Further, disclosed in Patent Reference 3 is a technology for carrying out a fade-out process (luminance change over time) of the final static image corresponding to the channel before switching, during the period of time from the start of the channel switching to the completion of the channel switching.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A No. Hei 9-135394
[Patent Reference 2] JP-A No. Hei 6-38117
[Patent Reference 3] JP-A No. 2005-94451